L'avenir nous le dira
by Seiichi03
Summary: Drago Malefoy, a tout pour lui. Noblesse, carrière prestigieuse, femme aimante et enfants, et pourtant, rien ne le satisfait, il lui en faut toujours plus. Mettant sa carrière et son mariage en péril par ses liaisons répétés, son existence va être complètement chamboulée du jour au lendemain. C'est changé qu'il va revenir. Mais n'est il pas trop tard ?


**Je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction, inspiré d'un roman qui m'a beaucoup plu, et j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira également. :)**

**Histoire inspiré du roman "Le miracle du destin" de Penny Jordan.**

**Personnages empruntés de l'oeuvre de J. K. Rowling, saga Harry Potter.**

* * *

**_"Une famille de notables dont le nom symbolise tradition et prestige. Mais sou le masque de la respectabilité, mensonges et rivalités demeurent"._**

**Chapitre 1 : Tellement de chance..**

Drago Malefoy, trente ans, marié et père de deux enfants, regardait d'un air hautain et méprisant la foule joyeuse qui se pressait sur la piste de danse.

La mariée, Ginny, cadette de la famille Weasley, irradiait de bonheur à chaque fois que ses yeux se posait sur son mari, le célèbre Harry Potter, vainqueur du grand mage noir, Voldemort. Ces deux là, s'embrassant à la moindre occasion, sous le regard attendrit de leur familles et amis respectifs, ouvrirent le bal.

Drago jugeait ce sentimentalisme et ce romantisme grotesque à la limite du pitoyable.

Molly Weasley regardait son unique fille avec attendrissement. Bien qu'ayant eu de nombreux enfants, qu'elle adorait, pour qui elle était et resterait une mère poule, Ginny restait sa préférée, sa fille chérie. Drago, se félicitait de n'avoir jamais grandi dans une famille trop nombreuse, entouré de frères et soeurs susceptibles de lui faire de l'ombre, de menacer sa suprématie. La famille Weasley était trop nombreuse pour les maigres revenus qu'ils avaient, se rendant tellement pathétique.

S'il devait remercier ses parents d'une seule, c'est bien d'avoir été leur seul et unique enfant.

Continuant son observation, il s'amusa de contacter que la plupart des invités, au moment où leurs regards se croisaient, se hâtaient de détourner la tête, comme si un seul de ses regards pouvaient les pétrifier voir les tuer.

Il n'était pas très populaire parmi la population sorcière et encore moins envers les "siens". Mais honnêtement, il s'en contrefichait royalement, son ambition n'étant pas de se faire aimer ou apprécier des autres. Il avait d'autres priorités, tel que le nouveau balai "Éclair de feu génération III" qu'il venait de s'offrir, ou encore son statut d'associé dans le cabinet juridique le plus prestigieux du Londres sorcier. Tous ces atouts n'avait pas été acquis en se faisant aimer des gens.

Alors que son père avait été peu à peu déchu de son rang de sorcier noble, perdant de la notoriété et de l'influence sur le Ministère de la magie, Drago aspirait à devenir l'un des plus grand juriste de la capitale. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal. Quelques années plus tôt il avait failli connaitre l'échec, et en dépit de sa volonté de vaincre, il avait été sur la point de voir son bel avenir réduit à néant. Mais par la force de son travail acharné, il avait trouvé le moyen de s'en sortir, de retourner la situation à son avantage. Et summum de la réussite, il avait également ridiculisé ses ennemis qui cherchaient à tout prix à l'abattre.

Scrutant la salle de réception, son regard se posa sur sa femme, Hermione. Elle était entre Molly Weasley et sa propre mère, Narcissa Malefoy, innocentée pour avoir aider à la société magique.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en rictus méprisant à la vue de celle qui était son épouse, si banale et fade. La mariée, et toutes ses amies n'était peut être pas des reines de beauté, des top-models qu'un homme en vue se plait à exhiber à des soirées mondaines, mais elles avaient toute un charme à leur manière. Mais en comparaison, Hermione apparaissait dépourvue de charisme et de séduction.

A ce moment, Hermione leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait. Aussitôt une gêne apparue dans son regard, une crainte tel un animal piégé.

Il retint un rire. Son épouse, bien qu'inintéressante, n'avait pas que des défauts. Elle était une héroïne de guerre, amie du Survivant, et major de leur promotion à Poudlard. De plus, bien qu'elle provenait d'une famille de moldus, cela avait redonné prestige à son nom et justifiait amplement le fait qu'il l'ait épousé.

Le jour où emplie de bonheur, elle lui avait tendrement annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant, Scorpius, il avait réagit froidement, indifférent de cette nouvelle.

Il se rappelait, que interdite et triste, elle avait bredouillé :

_ - Ce.. cette nouvelle ne te fait rien ? _

_ - Est tu complètement stupide ? Je ne t'ai pas épousé pour avoir une belle et grande famille Malefoy ! Tes imbéciles d'amis Weasley se chargeront très bien d'avoir une multitudes de gamins. _

_ - Mais alors, pourquoi m'a tu épousé ? _

Sadique, il s'était délecté de voir l'angoisse dans son expression, bien qu'elle tentait vainement de le cacher.

-_Je ne t'ai épousé que pour redorer le blason des Malfoy. En outre, c'était le seul moyen pour moi d'intégrer un cabinet juridique digne de ce nom. Oh par Merlin ! Ne fais pas semblant d'être choquée. Tu le savais pertinemment, n'est ce pas ? _

_ - Mais.. tu m'avait dit que tu m'aimais.. ?_

_ - Et tu m'as cru ? Naïve, que tu es !_

Impitoyable, il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui rire au nez.

-_ Oh Hermione ! Fallait-il vraiment que tu soit si stupide, tellement Griffondor pour venir dans mon lit et te marier avec moi, croyant que je t'aimais. Quand à cet enfant, il n'est que mon héritier, ni plus ni moins. _

Lui assénant une claque sur le ventre, il avait tourné les talons et été parti sans un regard pour sa femme. Hermione avait donné naissance à Scorpius mais par la suite, le hasard fit qu'elle tomba de nouveau enceinte, d'une petite fille prénommée Emma.

En conséquence, il se retrouvait avec deux marmots sur les bras, dont l'un n'avait jamais été désiré. En tout cas, en ce qui le concernait. De ce fait, il s'arrangeait pour les voir le moins possible.

Il avait eu une idée de génie en encourageant son père de se rapprocher d'Hermione, poussant celle ci à s'occuper de lui après sa détention à Azkaban. Depuis, Malefoy senior ne jurait plus que par elle et refusait d'être approché par une autre personne qu'Hermione. Ce fut, ensuite un jeu d'enfant de la convaincre d'aller habiter dans le Manoir Malefoy.

Depuis ce jour, Drago avait la belle vie. Il pouvait absolument faire ce qu'il souhaitait sans être encombré d'une femme et enfants qui aurait du trainer derrière lui comme un boulet. De plus, il était d'autant plus facile d'entretenir des aventures, dont la plupart étaient des clientes de son cabinet. C'étaient des femmes qui en général souhaitaient annuler leur mariage arrangé, ou encore divorcer d'un mari qu'elles n'aimaient pas sans pour autant diminuer leur train de vie luxueux.

Belles et gâtée, souvent capricieuses, on ne pouvait espérer qu'elles se gardent d'ébruiter les détails d'une liaison. Entre maitresses, on s'épanchait, on échangeait des confidences coquines, si bien qu'il avait acquis une double réputation. Il était le professionnel qu'il fallait engager lors d'un procédure de divorce, non seulement pour les énormes pensions alimentaires qu'il réussissait à obtenir, mais également parce qu'à l'occasion, il savait donner beaucoup de plaisir à ses clientes.

Et bien qu'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de prolonger son union avec Hermione, voulant seulement tirer des avantages de ce mariage, et y mettre un terme une fois sa carrière assuré, il n'avait pas encore demandé le divorce. Il s'était rendu compte que l'existence d'une femme et enfants, lui évitait des maitresses trop envahissantes. Son statut d'homme marié garantissait d'office le coté temporaire de ses liaisons.

Elles acceptaient cette situation telle une évidence et Drago jouait parfaitement don rôle. Si belle et désirable soit elle, il ne pouvait pas faire passer sa conquête du moment avant la sécurité affective et financière de ses enfants. Il ne pouvait, dans l'intérêts de ses chers enfants, envisager une séparation avec leur mère.

Souvent ses amantes lui murmuraient :

-_ Ta femme a tellement de chance. Il y a si peu d'homme comme toi !_

Drago était bien d'accord. Hermione Malfoy, anciennement Granger, avait beaucoup de chance.

* * *

Reviews, please ? :)

Afin de me dire si ça vous plait, et ce qui ne vous plait pas. ^^


End file.
